


About Time

by SilverWolf7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, First Time, Pailing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinks on how long it took for things to actually get anywhere for him and Aradia after their first sexual encounter with each other.  </p><p>Or: Karkat finally gets a kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/gifts).



> This one is for Anon_H who said he wanted Aradia/Karkat, Vriska/Karkat and a few other things (pale romance I am always writing so I decided to go for something a little different) so he gets badly written Aradia/Karkat first time fic. It's supposed to be fluffy first time fic. Kismesis style.
> 
> Whether it actually is or not is another thing entirely. 
> 
> Hopefully people enjoy anyway :P

Karkat had no idea how it started. But one thing he was sure of was that he sure as fuck was glad it did.

He decided that it began before the whole circle of revenge thing started. Aradia was Sollux’s moirail and the two of them were close and for a few perigees all he had heard from his best friend was nothing but updates on how great his shiny new relationship was.

All he had heard was Aradia this and Aradia that for ages and it had pissed him off. The silly childish practice flirting he did with Sollux had kicked into high gear and he had become twice as hateful in them. 

He hated Sollux for having a moirail, for filling a quadrant before him. He hated how Sollux had stopped with the flirting for a while, too busy gushing. He hated how he had never been able to really make Sollux happy.

He hated Aradia for taking Sollux away from him for so long.

His hate changed to nothing even remotely romantic when news that Vriska had killed Aradia was heard. He hated that psychotic spider bitch so much he wanted to kill her and throw her to her own lusus. And for some reason, Aradia was still active and talked to Sollux. 

Occasionally she would talk to others, including himself, and it just depressed him because she wasn’t the fun loving archaeologist in training she had used to be. She was a lifeless useless shell of her once great self and he tried for a few weeks to get Sollux to stop talking about the things she told him, until finally it happened.

Sollux began flirting back again after that and things were going great until the game that changed all their lives.

He should have listened to Sollux when he said they should stop playing, but it had been too late and he had been too angry and sure he was right, instead of being his normal idiotic self.

Then Sollux had set up the transtimeline memo system and he had gotten a hate crush on himself. Insanity was the name of the game for quite a while until they got stuck on the meteor and things just got worse. They were introduced to the human species they had created and everyone started to lose it and he almost lost it when control of the others fled him and people started dying.

He didn’t fully break until he himself had filled his pale quadrant (with Gamzee of all people, what the hell was wrong with him) and he had met with the half dead Sollux and the very much once again alive Aradia with a beautiful set of red hemospectrum approved wings. 

Getting a pail chucked at him from his last black crush had led him to having a minor breakdown. Things just got worse when Aradia seemed to magically persuade Sollux to staying with her in the dream bubbles because they just got together again and holy fuck he was glad he had a moirail, even the useless one he ended with to rant at because holy fuck nothing went right in his life, ever.

Yeah, those times had been tough, but all that shit was over and done with now. They had their own utopia planet and things were going reasonably well for everyone.

His current situation started much the same as one of his beloved romcoms. Aradia had walked up to him and without even saying hello slapped him across the face. So stunned he couldn’t even speak, she had gone right for the bulge, damn her for that. 

Within seconds she had his pants down around his feet and, using her teeth, scraped the outside of his nook. He had never unsheathed faster in his short miserable life. His nook was left alone in favour of her pulling the tip of his bulge into her mouth and licking it. 

He did the only thing he could possibly think of in the situation, grabbed onto one of her horns with one hand and dug the claws of his other into her scalp and tugged her closer to let her know he approved. She replied by gently scraping her blunt, herbivore teeth across the thick base and he moaned out loud from the thought of how much damn power she had over him right then. 

He would have to think of ways to overcome her after this was over, because goddamn was this so unbalanced right now. He had no time to think of anything to change the tables and have her being the one doing the moaning. 

He lasted a ridiculously short period before yelling for a fucking pail. He heard the clang as hers hit the floor and he was gone. She managed to get her mouth off of his bulge but not point it to the bucket before he came and got her face covered in bright candy red genetic material for her trouble. 

She let out a disgusted sound and pointed him in the right direction, but not before smacking his thigh hard enough to bruise. Oh yeah, she didn’t like that. It looks like he managed to even things out a bit and completely by accident too. 

After he had finished and the pail was once again captchalogued in Aradia’s sylladex, he blinked and wondered what the hell had just happened.

“So, is this a thing? Like, an actual thing that is happening and will continue to happen, or a one shot adventure? Because I’m up for it being a thing.”

“Yes Karkat, a thing is definitely what this is. Now I am going to go home and wash my face, which is covered in your disgusting swill.”

He grinned at her. “You’re welcome for that.”

She ignored him in order to get the last shot in. “Then I will finish my side of the pail without you. Maybe after I let you play a few times will I allow you to finish me off, but until then, farewell Karkat.”

He stared at her back as she walked off, her stance slightly off, probably because she had unsheathed too and goddamn was she a bitch! She always had been for that matter. Serendipity was currently biting at his heels and laughing at him for not realising sooner that he had one hell of a black thing for Aradia.

Yes, things were definitely looking up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't think this is explicit enough for Explicit rating, but just in case, there it is.


End file.
